Nadie como tú
by Neko Phoenix Girl
Summary: Un extraordinario atardecer... Y una canción del corazón. ¿Podrá Kai confesar sus sentimientos al chico de sus sueños? Kai x Rei P.S. La canción no me pertenece. Es del grupo La Oreja de Van Gogh


Ruby: Cielos… esto es un poco diferente… Nunca había escrito un fic en español antes…

Rei: Tienes que hacerlo, Ruby-chan. Recuerda, le prometiste a Ming Ming que escribirías este fic.

Ruby: Si, pero solo fue porque pensé en tí y en Kai cuando escuché esta canción, y se me ocurrió hacer un fic.

Kai: Se te olvidó el _pequeñísimo_ detalle que la canción era en español, verdad?

Ruby: Kai-chan, no seas malo. Bueno, mi hermano tiene razón. Traté de traducir la canción pero no sonaba bien, asi que aquí voy… un fic en el idioma natal de mi querida primita Sora, aunque prefiero escribirlos en ingles. Nunca he visto Beyblade en español… y desafortunadamente, nunca lo veré, aunque me interesa muchísimo verlo. Oh… bueno.

Rei: Ruby-chan no es dueña de Beyblade ni de ninguno de los personajes. Especialmente Kai-koi, que me pertenece a mí.

Kai: Y mi gatito, que es MíO! Todo mío!!! Bwahahaha!

Ruby: Kai, en este fic todavía no están juntos.

Kai: Pues qué esperas?

Ruby: Okay, okay! Empecemos.

**One-shot: Nadie como tú**

**Por: Neko Phoenix Girl**

**Dedicado a: mi primita Sora-chan y a Ming Ming**

**----------------------Kai POV------------------------**

No puedo evitar pensar que esta es una hermosa tarde... no que yo usualmente piense que algo es hermoso, o así por el estilo. De todas maneras, pronto oscurecerá, y como consecuencia el cielo se encuentra teñido de distintos colores brillantes, como naranja, rosado... púrpura. Nunca he visto belleza semejante...

No... eso es mentira. Hay una belleza sin igual... una belleza que sobrepasa a esta por mucho. Y esa belleza solo pertenece a una sola persona... una persona... que se encuentra al lado mío en este momento.

Me volteé para ver a mi precioso compañero de equipo, el neko-jin chino, Rei Kon. Mi mirada involuntariamente se queda fija en su perfecta y suave figura, la cual se encuentra ahora medio dormida, reclinada contra el tronco del árbol que está compartiendo conmigo.

De repente, el tierno minino arrojó un gran bostezo, que parece haberle salido del alma, y recostó su cabeza sobre mi hombro, suspirando suavemente mientras cerraba sus hermosos ojos dorados. Al él encontrarse más cerca de mí, no pude evitar el maldito sonrojo que se colocó sobre mis mejillas.

Siempre que estoy cerca de él, me siento feliz y seguro. Rei es el único que me entiende, al único que tolero hablarle, el único que de los Bladebreakers no es un idiota comelón, un chiquillo hiperactivo, o un nerdo pegado a su computadora. El era... solo Rei. El gatito... el tierno gatito, que siempre estaba a mi lado, no importa lo que sucediera. El sólo pensamiento de estar sin él le quita la poca felicidad que posee mi miserable existencia.

Se me hace difícil creer que alguien me pueda hacer sentirme así... Nunca había sentido algo semejante... Pero no me cabe ninguna duda en la cabeza... de que esto que siento... es amor. Y me encuentro perdídamente enamorado de Rei Kon.

Mientras me volteé a admirar el espectacular atardecer, me vino a la mente una canción que Rei y Max solían escuchar por la radio, y que, cuando AMBOS se encontraban en una racha de hiperactividad, empezaban a cantar, utilizando sus lanzadores como micrófonos.

Creyendo a Rei dormido, decidí entonar un poco de la canción. De verdad, me gustaba mucho, y por una razón u otra, me recordaba a los sentimientos ocultos que tengo por el neko-jin asiático. Me aclaré un poco la garganta antes de entonar el ritmo de la canción. Luego me sentí listo para cantar... (Por más increíble que sea...)

_Nadie como tú, para hacerme feliz._

_Nadie como tú sabe tanto de mí._

_Nadie como tú, es capaz de compartir_

_Mis penas, mis tristezas, mis ganas de vivir._

_Tienes ese don de dar tranquilidad,_

_De saber escuchar,_

_De envolverme en paz._

_Tienes la virtud de hacerme olvidar_

_El miedo que me dá mirar la oscuridad._

_Solamente tú me puedes entender, _

_Y solamente tú te lo podrás creer..._

_En silencio y sin cruzar una palabra..._

_Solamente una mirada es suficiente para hablar._

_Ya son más de veinte años,_

_De momentos congelados,_

_De recuerdos que jamás se olvidarán..._

Hize una pausa aquí y retomé mi aliento. Hace mucho tiempo que no cantaba... era diferente, extraño... Pero no era tan malo. (El TAN es el problema, no?)

Desafortunadamente esta es la única parte de la canción que me sé. Sé que la segunda mitad es un poco parecida, pero no me recuerdo en estos momentos. Jeje... apuesto que Rei las sabría... Canta la canción hasta cuando está dormido.

Traté de concentrarme lo más que pude, tratando de recordar las líricas cantadas por el hermoso chico de cabellos oscuros, tanto, que no me percaté de un PEQUEÑíSIMO detalle...

"Mmm... ¿Kai?" me sobresalté al escuchar al neko que se estiraba junto a mí, antes de volver a descansar su cabeza confiádamente sobre mi hombro. Sentí sonrojarme brutalmente. No puede ser... Por favor... no me digas que me estuvo escuchando todo este tiempo. Por favor... dime que no es así. Rápidamente, me hize el despistado.

"¿Hmm? ¿Qué pasa, Rei?" traté de decir ácidamente, pero salió en un tono suave y sutil. Maldición... al parecer no tengo control ni de mi propia voz cuando estoy cerca de él.

"Oh. Um... nada. Solo que... la canción que estabas cantando hace un momento..." Rei titubeó tímidamente. Caray... ¿Cómo logra verse tan adorable haciendo una simple observación? "Esa canción es una de mis favoritas." Replicó finalmente.

"Oh. Em... Bueno... Este... yo la escuché hace poco por la radio... Ya sabes... en la estación que Max siempre tiene puesta. De veras, no sabía que estabas escuchándome..." me sonrojé levemente, mientras que Rei me sonrió suavemente.

"Bueno, si no te molesta que te diga esto, pienso que tienes una voz encantadora." Me dijo, y te juro por mi vida que jamás me había ruborizado tanto en toda mi vida.

"Bueno... emm..." tartamudié, jugando con mis dedos. No sabía que decir mas que... "Gracias. Nadie me había dado un cumplido antes."

Era verdad. Jamás en mi vida había recibido tan sincera apreciación por algo que no fueran mis habilidades con el Beyblade.

"Kai?" escuché que me preguntó mi pequeño neko... Espera un momento... ¿Mí neko? ¿De donde rayos saco estas cosas? Rei no es mío... no aún.

"Qué sucede, pequeño neko?" Respondí, y una pequeña sonrisa se formó en mis labios al ver que se sonrojó con mi nuevo nombre para él.

"Bueno... em... yo... me preguntaba si, tal vez... pudieras terminar de cantar mi canción?"

"Lo siento, Rei." Me disculpe. "Pero no me acuerdo de nada más." Le contesté apenado, y noté su expresión triste y desilusionada. Pero su expresión cambió luego de mis próximas palabras. "Pero, ¿podrías tú cantarla para mí?"

En ese momento, mi adorado gatito se sonrojó brutalmente, y una tímida sonrisa agració sus tentadores labios.

"Bueno... es que... me abochorno de cantar para alguien que canta mejor que yo." Titubeó. Se me escapó una pequeña risita.

"Vamos, Rei. Canta. Por favor. ¿Por mí?"

Al escuchar mi pedido, se sonrojó un oscuro carmesí. Se veía absolutamente y positívamente hermoso.

"Bueno... Si tu quieres... Está bien." Dijo tímidamente mirándome a los ojos. "Pero sólo porque tú me lo pediste, de acuerdo?"

Dicho esto, Rei se aclaró la garganta, y luego de mirarme nerviosamente, comenzó a entonar la canción con una voz de ángel.

_Nadie como tú, para pedir perdón._

_Nadie como tú, valora esta canción._

_Nadie como tú me da su protección,_

_Me ayuda a caminar,_

_Me aparta de dolor._

_Tienes ese don de dar tranquilidad, _

_De saber escuchar,_

_De envolverme en paz._

_Tienes la virtud de hacerme olvidar_

_El miedo que me da mirar la oscuridad._

_Solamente tú me puedes entender,_

_Y solamente tú te lo podrás creer._

En este momento, me le uní en canto a este precioso y encantador ángel.

_En silencio y sin cruzar una palabra,_

_Solamente una mirada es suficiente para hablar._

_Ya son más de veinte años,_

_De momentos congelados,_

_De recuerdos que jamás se olvidarán..._

_Y pasarán (pasarán) _

_Los años y siempre estarás_

_Buscando un plan (buscando un plan)_

_Para que se hagan realidad_

_Los sueños que (sueños que)_

_Soñabamos antes de ayer al dormir,_

_Hablando del tiempo que nos quedará por vivir._

Finalmente dejando que mis sentimientos se apoderaran de mi cuerpo, tomé las manos de Rei en las mías, entrelazando nuestros dedos, un tímido rubor rosado apareciendo en mis facciones. Rei también se sonrojó, pero no separó sus manos de las mías. Poco a poco, me fui perdiendo en esas hermosas albercas doradas y brillantes que eran los ojos gatunos de Rei.

_En silencio y sin cruzar una palabra,_

_Solamente una mirada es suficiente para hablar._

_Ya son más de veinte años,_

_De momentos congelados,_

_De recuerdos que jamás se olvidarán..._

Aquí Rei se detuvo, por lo que me sentí obligado a terminar la canción. Aunque en realidad no quería que este momento terminara jamás.

_Y sin hablar,_

_Se dormirán._

_Sabremos llegar a entender que jamás..._

"_Ni nada ni nadie en la vida nos separará..."_ terminamos juntos la última línea de la canción.

Nos quedamos mirándonos a los ojos por lo que me pareció una eternidad, en completo silencio, sin emitir un sonido. Pero alguien debía romper el silencio.

**-----------------------Normal POV---------------------------**

"Rei, tienes una voz preciosa." Kai dijo sinceramente, haciendo al neko-jin chino sonrojarse como por vigésimatercera vez hoy. Rei ahora evitaba su mirada, tímidamente mirando hacia el suelo.

"Gracias, Kai." Susurró dulcemente. Recopilando todo su valor, Kai tomó la barbilla de su querido gatito suavemente y la inclinó hacia arriba, obligando sus miradas a encontrarse una vez más.

"Rei, tengo algo muy importante que decirte."

En ese momento, a Kai le parecía que su corazón iba a latir hasta salir de su pecho, y que su rostro estaba ardiendo en fuego, un fuego más caliente que la flama de Dranzer. Pero no podía detenerse ahora.

"¿Sí, Kai?" Rei maulló tímidamente, y algo le decía a Kai que el corazón del neko estaba latiendo tan rápido como el suyo. ¿Podría ser que Rei comparta sus sentimientos?

"Rei, desde que nos conocimos por primera vez en Japón, aquel día que formamos los Bladebreakers,me he sentido extraño, algo que se encuentra en lo profundo de mi ser. Ya ha pasado casi año y medio desde aquel día, y ese extraño sentimiento ha crecido. Yo mismo he madurado, y he podido decifrar lo que estos sentimientos significan."

Rei estaba extremadamente atento a las palabras del fénix, y no le quitabala vista de encima. En sus ojos se notaba una ansiedad profunda.

Tomando una gran bocanada de aire, Kai se preparó para terminar su pequeño discurso, y confesarle a Rei lo más profundo de su corazón.

"Rei, eres lo más importante para mí. Sólo tú me conoces, solo tú entiendes mis sentimientos... mis pesares. Solo tú puedes hacer que una sonrisa escape mis labios. Tu eres la razón por la cual late mi corazón. Rei... te amo."

"Kai... este... yo..." Rei empezó, pero luego sonrió tiernamente. "Tú has tenido la valentía para decir las mismas palabras que yo mismo he tratado de decirte..."

"¿Rei?"

"Wo ai ni, mi querido fénix."

Kai no pudo resistir, capturando los labios de Rei en un ardiente beso, apasionado e inocente a la misma vez. Esto era lo que ellos querían, y habían querido por tanto tiempo. Rei, como el gatito que era, ronroneaba de felicidad.

"Te amo, mi tierno gatito."

"Y yo a ti, mi querido fénix."

**------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Owari**

Ruby: Bueno, ¿qué les parece? Espero que mi primer intento a un fic en español no halla sido un completo desastre... Déjenme un review, por favor!!! Estamos en época de Navidad, y además, el cumple años mío y de mi prima es el 27 de diciembre!!! Regalennos un review, por favor! Arigato!

Ruby Hiwatari aka Neko Phoenix Girl


End file.
